turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Confederate States Presidential Election, 1867 (The Guns of the South)
We don't have all the templates requried for the election template. Can you create them? TR 22:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) If you tell me how, yes :I was asking if you knew how. Sorry. TR 15:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Thats fine. To be truthful with you I'm not sure if you can on this wiki. Perhaps we should do a state-by-state table? 15:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :And then nine years later I created a table for the election results. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:15, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Election Template Tomorrow, I will add an election template to this talk page for the 1867 CS Presidential Election. I already made one for my Wikipedia sandbox a while back so this job will hopefully be a relatively simple transfer. I'm only adding it to this talk page because if the transfer doesn't go right, I don't want it to cause a huge mess on the main article. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:25, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. TR (talk) 17:36, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Well, here is the template. I put a lot of effort into it! I had to copy the result from the back of the book (my father got me it for Christmas back in 2016) into a notebook then bring the notebook to my normal residence and open my Wikipedia sandbox and put the info onto it. The only thing I didn't do was the percentages of the popular votes. I suck at percentages so someone else will have to do it. By the way, I just used the Republican color red for the Confederate Party ticket for Lee and Brown while I also used Blue for the Patriot Party ticket of Forrest and Wigfall because I was too lazy to find new colors. Better then nothing I guess. By the way TR, You're welcome. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:20, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Dammit to Hell and back in a hand basket!!! The template somehow go screwed up! It was perfectly fine just 10 minutes and now it's an abomination! What is causing it!? Is it me redirecting the CS States to their Guns of the South sections? Someone please help! I can't bring this table to the article if it's all screwed up! --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:50, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :You may have incorporated a template or templates that we don't have set up as of yet. Relax, let me play with it. TR (talk) 14:55, April 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you TR. Hopefully we can get this template fixed. Sorry for overreacting by the way. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:25, April 11, 2018 (UTC) More on the template Ok, here's what I've been able to figure out. Wikipedia, where we steal most of our templates, has recoded this particular style of template, rendering ours a mess. I went back and stole the new versions. HOWEVER, Wikia does not appear to "like" the new model. Wikia is very interested in making the website friendlier to cell phones, tablets, etc. So even though we are designating the templates to our specifications, the website is shuffling things around to try to make the table phone friendly. So if we edit the 1864 POTUS election page at all, it will immediately edit the table, whether we want it to or not. I'll see if I can get an admin to look at it; maybe it's a simple code fix somewhere. But if they can't then keeping the tables becomes a liability. TR (talk) 19:17, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Alright TR, good luck with that. By the way some of the states like South Carolina don't appear to be linked properly even though I linked them to the Guns of the South sections on their articles. I'm not sure what's up with that. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:30, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :Well, it's been nearly a month and nothing has been done with the template. I'm not angry at anyone, you guys are busy with this wiki among your own personal lives. However, something really needs to be done with this template so I or anybody else can transfer it over to the main article I don't what it to look like a tornado hit hit it! Should I just transfer the election template over to the article already to get it out of the way with and you guys can deal with it later? Or, should I just leave it here in the mess it is? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 00:20, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ::If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. I'll follow up again, but we may not be able to have the template. TR (talk) 06:04, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :::I just got tired of waiting and I added it to the article. Hopefully we can fix what's wrong with it. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:05, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::I only have myself to blame for the template being removed from the article. Since it was a mess to begin with when I placed it on the article. Anyways, since we can't have a screwed up template on the article, I'm going to do the next best thing and just add the states that Forrest and Lee won. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:00, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::This is good work you did, JCC. Sorry it didn't pan out. :::::By the way, belated though this is, the percentages you wanted are 51.54 and 48.46, respectively. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:02, July 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::For the total amount of popular votes that Lee and Forrest's got? Thanks! Oh, by the way Turtle Fan, the states of Arkansas, Florida, Georgia and South Carolina are strangely red linked despite the fact I linked them up with their Guns of the South sections properly. I just wanted to let you know. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:30, July 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Never mind guys, the links for those four states got fixed awhile back. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:55, December 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I hope you are right about percentages for Lee and Forrest Turtle Fan! I just added them to the main article yesterday as well as adding them to my Wikipedia sandbox today. I'd hate for them to be wrong. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:00, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Map Well, since I've decided to create an election map for the GOTS 1864 US Presidential Election, I might as well create a map for this election as well. Given that it's the only CSA presidential election that gives out the electoral votes, this probably shouldn't be too hard. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:10, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea. It's pretty different from OTL.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:43, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks JonathanMarkoff, I appreciate that very much. By the way, first, I'm going to try to find a map of the 1867 CSA Presidential Election online. If I can't find one, I'll have to make one myself on Wikimedia. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:00, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :::I think I saw one floating around online many years ago, but I can't recall anything that would make for a useful search term. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:50, December 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well I guess the map you potentially saw is gone now. I checked Google Images and nothing about the GofS 1867 CSA Presidential Election showed up (though various fiction Confederate Presidential Elections did). --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:45, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Map Created Good news everybody! I got in contact with a Wikimedia user named JerrySa1 and he was able to create maps of both this election and the 1864 US Presidential Election one. The map of the 1867 Confederate election can be found on Wikimedia and I'll link it below this comment for anyone to upload to the wiki. https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:1867_Confederate_Election.png --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 16:05, August 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm surprised that no one has noticed this comment about the created map even though I made this comment over 3½ months ago. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:15, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :::A lot of comments go unnoticed, especially when MBS gets a bug up his ass about some obscure story or other and inundates the Recent Changes list. This is good work and we'll integrate the maps. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:48, November 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::Alright Turtle Fan, thanks! :) Now both articles will look more complete! --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 22:00, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Percentages of the states Does anyone know the percentages of the states? I know we had a template that got removed a while back due to it somehow getting screwed up, but I want to know what the percentages each candidate got in eleven of the twelve states (South Carolina being the exception since the state didn't have popular vote). I already know what the two candidates got nationally (with Lee getting 51.54% and Forrest getting 48.46%) so that part is out of the way with. I only want to know so I can finally complete the table on my Wikipedia sandbox. I suck at percentages so I won't be able to do it. If any answers my request, please post the results and states names underneath this comment. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:00, December 28, 2018 (UTC)